Blues Oneshot
by BaconPanda23
Summary: Two down, five to go. This is actually pretty fun, just not when you have to finish one all in one night... Which is what I did... Anyway, Bubbles x Boomer oneshot. R & R!


**Bubbles POV**

Boomer's so cute. I like staring at the back of his head in English class, it's the only class we have together. Even though we were enemies before, I have feelings for him. I like how he writes, talks, and everything else! I doodled his face in my notenook. I let my thoughts trail off as the teacher rambled on about something we went over last year. I remember when my sisters and I were little and we used to fight the Rowdyruffs all the time.

_I want the blonde, I think he's cute!_

I was so innocent back then, wasn't I?

"Miss Utonium?"

"Hm? Oh, what was the question, Miss Keane?" (She teaches high school students now.)

"What's the difference between a response to literature and a narrative?"

"A response to literature is-"

"Miss Keane, can I answer the question for Bubbles? She clearly doesn't know what a narrative is." _WTF, I didn't even answer the damn question yet!_

Oh yeah, I also grew a spine over the past eleven years. (My sisters and I are 17.)

"Princess, let Bubbles have a chance first. If she gets it wrong, I'll go on to you."

"Fine."

"As I was saying, a response to literature is basically a summary of the moral of a book, while a narrative is a fiction-type writing that lets you make up a story."

"Very good, Bubbles. Does anyone have anything to add to that?" -silence- "Well, okay." She went back to going on about types of writing. Boomer suddenly turned around and gave me a note.

_Hey, Bubbles. Long time no see._ I quickly scribbled down,

_Hi, Boomer. What's on your mind?_ I threw it on his desk and kept doodling.

_Nothing. Just a girl._

A girl?! _Who?_

_Shes really pretty, super smart, knows how to wear a pair of short shorts, and is in my English class._

I looked around the room and saw three girls wearing short shorts.

_Victoria, Princess, or Gwen?_

_None of them. What are _you_ wearing?_ I looked down and felt stupid.

_Is it me? :/_

_You guessed it. Wanna go out tonight?_

_... Sure! Where to?_

_Lets go to the beach._

_Okay, but at night?_

_It'll be fun!_

_Ok, fine._

"Bubbles! You gotta get ready for your date!" I heard Buttercup yell from the couch.

"I'm already ready!"

"Great, your date us here." Omigosh, what if my outfit's not good enough? Should I go change really qui-

"BUBBLES! GET DOWN HERE!" I rushed downstairs to find Buttercup chatting with Boomer about something unimportant.

"Hm?" I guess wearing a baby blue miniskirt and a jacket with a camisole underneath was fine.

"You guys gotta go, if Blossom comes down, she's gonna take twenty billion pictures."

"Thanks, BC! We'll see you later!" I ran up to Boomer and grabbed his arm.

"So, the beach?"

"Yeah, okay with you?"

"Yup! So, why'd you choose that for our date?"

"It seems nice and quiet."

"Okay."

**Boomer**** POV**

Bubbles looked really cute walking on the beach with me. I liked her style and almost everything about her. There's only one thing I hate, and that's the way she disses people. Sometimes she curses too much, sometimes she's repetitive, and other times, I just don't like what she does.

"Boomer?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I was just about to ask you."

"No, don't worry about me." I sat her down on the sandy beach and continued talking with her until midnight.

"Um, Boomer? Do you know this guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one walking up behind you." I turned around and saw a guy with dark brown hair and was wearing a dress shirt with skinny jeans.

"No, but I have a bad feeling about him. Let's go." I got up off the floor to help Bubbles off, but the guy pushed me down and I landed on top of her.

"Uhh, hi?"

"Sorry, I'll get off."

"Hey you!" And the guy speaks! "Get off the girl! She's too good for you!"

"Umm, I don't know you..." Bubbles was so cute.

"Oh, well you're a little charm, then, aren't you?! You don't remember me?!"

"No, I... You're Hudon Heartson! I broke up with you two years ago! You jerk!" There she goes again..."

"Well, babe, I've come back to claim my prize!" He looked over to me and kicked me down on the floor again and I sort of maybe coughed up some blood maybe...

"Dafaq?! I like him! What the hell was that for?!"

"You're mine." I saw him pull her close to his chest and try to kiss her. I tried to get up, but I was too... Weak?

"Get the hell off me! I hate you! Look, I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean that I can't fight!" She readied her fists and kicked that Hudson guy in the face.

"Bubbles!" She turned her head to look at me. "Keep going." She beat him up for ten minutes, just enough time for me to recover. He passed out and we ran away. (Heheheh...) I took her to an ice cream shop across the street from the boardwalk.

"Stores are still open at one in the morning?"

"Guess so." I paid for the ice cream and we left. She talked about how her life was, and I talked about mine. Once we got to her house, we already finished the ice cream.

"That was a really fun date, Boomer."

"Really? You're not upset about the whole Hudson Heartson thing?"

"No, because I got to spend the whole night with you." I blushed and gave her a soft kiss. She let go and kissed me again, but she kissed harder.

"Thanks for the awesome night, Boomer."

"You're welcome, Bubbles. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Once she went inside, I threw my hands in the air and screamed,

"Woo! I had a date with Bubbles!" And ran home nonstop. I opened the door to see Buttercup and Butch making out on the couch...

"Oh, hey man! What happened with you and Bubbles?"

"Everything."

"Oh, okay... Good night."

"'Night, man."

* * *

Me: Two down, five to go.

Buttercup: Hey, where's Kisa?

Me: Promised her ten bucks not to be in the next ten oneshots and chapters.

Buttercup: Ten bucks?

Me: Yup.


End file.
